


Make Me Dizzy

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Light the Sky - KHR Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Vibrators, sex in a public space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Tsuna and he still end up pressed way too close, Tsuna's small hands pressed against his chest and her whole body pressed against his.





	

Make Me Dizzy.  
The six o'clock train is completely full, ending with them pressed against the doors, Hayato trying to give the Tenth as much space as possible, but Tsuna and he still end up pressed way too close, Tsuna's small hands pressed against his chest and her whole body pressed against his, one of Hayato's arms pressed against the doors to stop himself and the crowd from crushing her, the other one wrapped around her waist to make sure she won't fall when the doors open at their stop.

"I'm really sorry, Boss," he apologizes, voice soft, trying not to think too much of how sweet Tsuna looks like this, half blushing and almost fragile, if he didn't know about her true strength, of how good her hands feel against him.

"It's not your fault," Tsuna says, looking up a him and smiling that hesitant, soft smile that always makes him feel like the luckiest son-of-a-bitch that has come out from Italy, but Hayato is barely starting to smile when he suddenly feels his phone vibrating, and then--

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squeals, eyes wide open. Her small hands cling to his shirt and for a moment he's confused until he looks down, and realizes just where his cellphone is pressing and Hayato swallows, feels his stomach heavy with iron and his mouth going dry.

"I'm sorry, Boss! I should've turned it down!" he calls, but when he tries to move his hand away, the crowd threatens to crush them both, and he doesn't dare move his other hand, for the way the Tenth is now clinging to him, standing on her tiptoes as if to move away.

She's gasping against him, panting her soft, sweet breath against his neck and Gokudera feels himself flush, unsure of what he should do when they are like this. Tsuna presses against him, and when Gokudera glances at the Tenth's face she has her eyes closed, her skin flushed and she's biting her lips.

"Boss," he says, and doesn't know what else to say, what to offer, so he does the only thing he can, pressing his thigh between her legs and rocking it a little where he can still feel the cellphone going, trying to ignore his erection, or the way the Tenth fits inside his arms, but he can't do anything to ignore the way she suddenly trembles and mutters his name before she leans almost all of her weight against his chest.

The doors open almost too soon after that, and they both almost fall down: Hayato isn't sure how his knees are still holding him up, not when he can feel his heart beating up in his fucking throat, but he manages to move them both away from the crowd without taking his arm from around Tsuna, who is still holding to his shirt, so she can't be mad, right?

She is blushing, however, her whole face gone red, and Gokudera bows as low as he can.

"I'm sorry, boss, that was very rude of me I should've turned down my phone before!"

"U-um," Tsuna seems to agree, but then her hand curls over his shoulder, and when Hayato looks up, she's smiling a little. "L-let's go home, okay?"

Hayato beams and wills his own erection down, because nothing is as important as making the Tenth smile like that.


End file.
